Goldie Makes Her Reappearance
by Gem6
Summary: Claire is Goldie Harrison a well known performer on the Showbiz circuit,


"Fancy joining the others down the pub?"

"Yeah all right, which pub though?"

"Hang on and I'll find out" I grabbed the phone and speed dialled Mike's number

"Mike it's me, don't say my name" I hit the loudspeaker button so Kerry could hear the conversation

"Hey babe"

"Is the Sun Hill crew there?"

"Aye, occupying your usual corner"

"Is John there?"

"Yes, he's stood at the bar waiting for me"

I heard John ask if it was me on the phone, thinking fast I replied 'No it's DCI Meadows'

For the rest of the conversation until John sat down I had to ad-lib pretending to be Meadows, finally Mike said he'd gone

"Who's on Cabaret tonight?" I asked not recognising the voice

"Anita"

"Do you think she'll mind if I come down?"

"Of course not, she could do with a break her voice is going; surely you're not coming as yourself?"

"I think Goldie ought to make her re-appearance, I'll see you when I come down" I hung up and looked at Kerry

"What?" She said slowly

"Will you back me up on an 'ABBA' medley? I know you've got good vocals"

"Oh all right, John's gonna know its you"

"He won't unless you say something, wait and I'll show you why"

* * *

I headed upstairs to my secret room and rummaged around for my show kit, sitting down I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail, scrunching it up, I slipped my wig on over the top- the transformation was beginning.

I applied Goldie's trademark gold eye shadow and ruby red lipstick, looking in the mirror I smiled, almost finished, now for the clothes.

Going to the wardrobe I pulled out the black cat suit and squeezed myself into it, a small squirt of perfume and Goldie was complete.

I was no longer Claire Stanton; I was Goldie Harrison, performer extraordinaire.

* * *

I surprised Kerry when I walked in- she couldn't believe it- I looked nothing like myself

"Wow, no one will know its you"

"Meet Goldie Harrison" I said in a sugar sweet voice

"That's fantastic Claire, you look so different"

"Ready to go?" I asked

Kerry nodded and we left the house together, a few minutes later we arrived at the Canley Arms;

"Right, I'll ring your mobile ten minutes before we're due on stage and I'll meet you at the bar"

We entered the pub together and ordered drinks, I watched as Kerry joined the others;

"You sloped off early, where'd you go?" Mickey asked

"I was with Claire" Kerry replied looking scornfully at John

"Is she all right?"

"That's no business of yours"

"Goldie! How lovely to see you again"

"Anita! Heard the voice was going thought, I'd give you a break" I was forced to tear my attention away from Kerry so I missed the rest of the conversation

"How thoughtful, I didn't expect to see you performing again though"

"I didn't expect to be either but can't let a fellow performer down though"

Anita trilled out a laugh, I felt distinctly uncomfortable, due to the fact I had been out of the showbiz circuit for at least a year while, I settled in at Sun Hill.

Someone help me please, I thought desperately, anxious to get rid of Anita.

"How is the voice now? Last I heard you were battling tonsillitis"

"Oh I'm over that now and the voice is stronger than ever"

"Goldie, you're on in 7 minutes"

"Sorry Anita, gotta go, gotta get ready" I was glad to escape Anita; she was so fake, so shallow all she cared about was her precious voice and the money.

* * *

Taking out my mobile I speed dialled Kerry, I let it ring until I saw her pull it out of her pocket, then I hung up. I watched as she made her way over to the bar, I saw Mike direct Kerry to the stage door where I was waiting for her.

"We're on in about six minutes-sorry" I smiled apologetically

"You've changed!" Kerry exclaimed

"Ah but have I? Was it me or Goldie?" I laughed

I saw Mike walk out on stage and I commented to Kerry that we would be on any second

"Good evening, tonight our second cabaret is a very special duet, one half used to be our regular artist about a year ago so some of you may recognise her, the other half is probably better known as a work colleague to some of you punters….."

"Nervous Kerry?"

"Nope… you?"

"Very, it's been a year and a half since I was last on stage and John's out there tonight"

"Just relax" Kerry patted my arm

* * *

Hey guys, I figured it was about time I madea re-appearance, this is around six months old and is part of a twelve chapter story.

I'm suffering really badly with writers block, no ideas and no time to sit and think about something, hopefully this should keep you happy for a while.

Gem x

Oh and this is for Sammie x


End file.
